


my pussy tastes like pepsi cola

by fraldarian



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Sylvain Jose Gautier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraldarian/pseuds/fraldarian
Summary: Sylvain has a plan. Or, he’d like to believe it’s one. Felix sits across from him, perched on a barstool with a glass of whiskey in a limp hand. If there’s one thing he’s learned, it’s that there’s nothing like being direct.“Eat me out in the alleyway. Behind the bar.”If he thought Felix wasn’t listening before, then he sure as hell is now. The tendons in his wrist flex ramrod straight, knuckles turning white as he grips the glass of booze in his open palm.“You. Want me to suck your cock. Next to a dumpster.”Sylvain gets Felix to go down on him behind the local bar. It's not a good plan, but it's a plan nonetheless.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 19
Kudos: 123





	my pussy tastes like pepsi cola

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @fraldarian for more!  
> sylvain's genitalia are described using terms such as cock/clit etc.

Sylvain has a plan. Or, he’d like to believe it’s one. Felix sits across from him, perched on a barstool with a glass of whiskey in a limp hand. If there’s one thing he’s learned, it’s that there’s nothing like being direct.

“Eat me out in the alleyway. Behind the bar.”

If he thought Felix wasn’t listening before, then he sure as hell is now. The tendons in his wrist flex ramrod straight, knuckles turning white as he grips the glass of booze in his open palm.

“You. Want me to suck your cock. Next to a dumpster.” Felix’s voice sounds incredulous, and suddenly he’s staring at Sylvain as if he’s grown a second head.

Well. That’s one way to put it. Blushing profusely, Sylvain draws his brows together and leans across defensively in a display of strength. Funny, considering Felix can throw him like he weighs little more than a five-pound dumbbell. “When you put it like that, it doesn’t sound very appealing.”

Felix snorts, putting down his drink and casting Sylvain a glance through lowered eyelids. “I never said I wasn’t _interested_ . I’m asking why you want me to go down on you next to _trash_.”

Because it’s hot? Because it’s in the vicinity of others? Because his fiancé has made him come to crave the very indecency that comes with a public fuck? Several answers hang on the very tip of his tongue, and yet Sylvain says none of them. Instead he fixes Felix with a charming grin, a languid stare, and the rolling of knuckles against his chin. “Because you’re into it. I’m into it. Don’t forget you’re the one who begged to get strapped in my _office._ ”

That gets Felix to offer up his customary blush. Furious eyes shooting this way and that, Felix makes a cut-off noise in the back of his throat before standing. The legs of his chair screech against stone flooring. “ _Fuck_ you.”

“Yeah. Fuck me. That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

Sylvain’s got him by the tongue. “You think I want to have dumpster sex with you.”

Well. Felix could at least stop painting it in such an unflattering light. “It’s only dumpster sex if you keep calling it that. Think about it, you could be out there right now, on your knees, eating me out. I think _that’s_ much more flattering than whatever you’re calling it.”

He’s managed to hook, snare, and reel Felix in. Sylvain’s used to the gears now turning like clockwork in Felix’s mind. “Fine. Let me pay.”

Sylvain behaves perfectly decent as Felix grabs a tab for their drinks. He behaves perfectly decent too as they make their way out of the bar. And he manages to contain and cap it until Felix has dragged him into the nearby alley, behind a green dumpster and against a brick wall.

“It seems you’re getting more into this than I am.” It’s said with a knowing smirk that plays upon Sylvain’s lips, shit-eating and snarky.

Felix growls, dropping to his knees with a thud that leaves Sylvain wondering how Felix handles hard concrete against bony ligaments. “Quit being so testy and maybe I’ll let you come.”

“Aw, Fe. We both know you’ll let me come regardless.” There’s the jangling of metal, and a buckle being undone. Sylvain’s belt falls to the cement beneath.

Felix gives a half-hearted shrug, even as his fingers are knuckle deep in Sylvain’s pants. “Yeah. But we both know you like being good. Isn’t that right, Sylvain?”

A thumb presses between clothed folds, circling Sylvain’s cock. Immediately his hips jerk. “Guess you’ve got me there.” Bringing a hand down to rest against Felix’s shoulder, Sylvain exhales through flared nostrils. “But then again, so do you.”

Felix pauses, as if in thought. His thumb stills its movements, lifting contact from Sylvain’s briefs. “Glad we understand each other.” Flicking his eyes up, Felix offers a tilted smile. It’s calculating, as if he’s sizing Sylvain up. “Alright then. Spread your legs.”

Blushing, Sylvain does as he’s told the moment his trousers pool at his ankles. The breeze is nice against his bare thighs, but it does little to rival the way Felix’s lips now ghost the inner seam of his leg. The gesture is sweet, more noteworthy than anything anyone prior has ever bestowed upon him. It’s the little things that drive wedges into his heart.

“Can I take these off?” Felix’s voice pierces quietly through the air around them. It sucks Sylvain back in from the corners of his wandering mind, like a ship seeking the passing beam of a lighthouse. It’s comforting.

“Yeah,” he whispers.

Felix’s fingers tease down garments, and Sylvain thinks he’s ascended.

“ _Oh._ ” Felix’s hands are already upon him. Fingers part wet folds to reveal Sylvain’s cock, showcased and framed by red curls. He’s already at full mast, and when his fiancé moves closer to pinch the nub of flesh between forefinger and thumb, Sylvain inhales sharply.

Felix hums. “It’s been years, and I still can’t believe I do this to you.” With a little smirk he leans forward, breath hot against Sylvain’s mound. “I can’t believe how wet you are. From such little teasing too.”

Sylvain squirms beneath his touch. “No one else,” he whispers. “No one else can get me like this. Just you, Fe. Just you.”

They’re words Felix already knows, of course. But Sylvain thinks that reminding him could never be seen as wrong. Clearly Felix thinks this too, because he smiles coyly, a blush rising to his cheeks. “Good to know.”

Sylvain plans on responding. Or, he at least thinks he is. But Felix’s mouth is on him mere seconds later, as insistent as the hands Sylvain now threads through inky tresses. Muscles clench the moment Felix’s mouth takes the entirety of his cock, sucking with the languidness of a man who _knows_ what he’s doing.

Immediately Sylvain’s grinding up and against his mouth. “Right there,” he whines, high-pitched and crass. Felix’s only response is to press his nose more firmly into the fine hair of his nether regions, inhaling sharply and locking eyes with Sylvain.

That almost does him in, right then and there.

“You look amazing like this, you know.” Felix has pulled back now to stick fingers into his mouth, showcasing hollowed cheeks and a swirling tongue. Lazily, Sylvain brings his hand down to trace wet folds. It does little to replace the feeling of Felix’s lips.

“You’re cute, Fe. I don’t see how I’m amazing next to something you’re labelling ‘dumpster sex.’”

There’s a knowing smile that plays across Felix’s face, even as he ghosts Sylvain’s cock and dips further, further, further down to tease a pinkened entrance. “It might be dumpster sex. But I can still appreciate that you look hot as hell.” He inserts his forefinger and middle, drawing forth a moan from Sylvain. “I think you’d agree, if you saw yourself. You’re flushed from head to toe.”

Sylvain swallows past the lump in his throat, instead focusing on the feeling of two fingers curling inside of him. He clenches down, groaning and instinctively grabbing Felix’s ponytail to direct him forwards. Felix seems to get the memo, because a moment later he’s nestled back between his legs, eyes fluttering shut as he runs the broad flat of his tongue against Sylvain’s swollen clit. It’s intoxicating, even more so when he hears the criminal squelching of fingers pumping in and out of him.

“I’m going to come.” The words fly from Sylvain’s lips through quivering intakes of breath, fingers curling into the mess of fine hair beneath him and tugging Felix impossibly close. He can practically feel the smile that curves its way onto his fiancé’s mouth, and can practically taste the hum that rattles through his chest. This carefully displayed case of smugness shouldn’t be so arousing, but it is. It is, and it’s going to be the death of Sylvain.

When he orgasms, it’s with a sharp cry, one that Sylvain hopes passersby can hear. Arching into Felix’s touch, his fiancé coaxes him through the high, fingers smoothing over throbbing muscles and tongue laving languidly at wet folds. When finally, finally Sylvain eases Felix’s head away, he’s oversensitive and sated.

“Was that good?” Felix asks, staring up at Sylvain from where he kneels. His lips are red and shining, chin coated in what Sylvain knows is both saliva and his own arousal. If he hadn’t come already, that sight alone would have been what made him finally tip over.

Sylvain lets out a shaky little laugh. “Good? Felix, you’re amazing at that.”

Felix smiles in response, getting back to his feet and brushing off his knees. They’ll be bruised tomorrow, no doubt, but Sylvain thinks neither of them really mind much. “Good.”

“Now. Can I help you?” The pressing bulge near the front of Felix’s jeans hasn’t gone unnoticed by either of them. Instead, Sylvain draws him closer, cupping cheeks and bending down to kiss him. He can taste himself upon Felix’s tongue, and something about that sends a rush of stimulus crawling down his spine.

“You don’t have to.” Pulling away with an obvious blush, Felix looks down at his raging erection. There’s no way he can walk back to the car looking like that. “I can get myself off if needed.”

Sylvain casts a roll of his eyes, fingers already playing with the buckle of Felix’s belt. “I _want_ to. Let me give my fiancé a handjob.”

Felix rolls his bottom lip between his teeth, clearly more than intrigued. “Yeah. Yeah. Come on then, don’t waste my time.”

Letting out a fit of laughter, Sylvain listens to the jangling of metal, the unzipping of pants and the feeling of his own hand dipping beneath briefs. When he wraps fingers around Felix’s girth and pulls free, the blunt crown of his cock is already angry and weeping precum. It twitches in his grip. “Yeah, we’ll get you to come. My little treat, hm?”

“Your little treat for _what_ , exactly?” Felix’s voice rings sharp, but his hips rock gently into Sylvain’s enclosed palm. His hands move down to grip Sylvain’s bare hips, grinding up and seeking a pleasure that Sylvain entirely wishes to give.

“For eating me out. You know how it is. Tit for tat.”

In a spark of ingenious intent, Sylvain twists his wrist firmly, swiping his thumb along the beading slit of Felix’s dick and collects pre. Smearing it along the ridge of his girth, Sylvain hums and leans forward to capture a panting Felix’s lips. “Do you want to come, Felix?”

Felix swallows, groaning against Sylvain. When they pull away, he hovers near enough for Sylvain to feel the heat of his breath caress skin. “ _Yes.”_

“Go on then. You deserve to.”

When Felix comes, it’s with a sharp moan and the thrusting of desperate hips. He decorates both Sylvain’s fist and the concrete beneath in a string of his own viscous spend, shivering under Sylvain’s touch.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sylvain whispers, at the same time that Felix says, “I’m going to fuck you at home.”

Sylvain pauses, before a coy grin takes hold of his marbled looks. “Alright then. Fuck me. I know you’ve been wanting to all night. Are you really that interested in getting a fill of my pussy? I know it’s good and all, but –”

Felix interrupts him with a kiss. “Just pull your pants back up, Sylvain.” The sigh he tosses in Sylvain’s direction gives way to exasperated fondness. “If you tell anyone I sucked you off in a dumpster alley, I’m never having public sex with you again. I’m putting that out there right now.”

In the end, all Sylvain does is toss his head and let out a laugh. Shaking his hand free of Felix’s come, Sylvain hikes up his briefs and trousers and does up his belt. “So. What would you rate our dumpster sex, huh?”

Felix pauses in front of their car, turning to meet Sylvain who’s now caught up to him. “I don’t know. I hardly remembered we were next to trash after a while.”

“Seriously? You made a fuss about the location only to instead forget?”

Felix shrugs. “Like you said. Your pussy _is_ good.”


End file.
